Naruto Emperor of the east
by worldtax
Summary: Being banished from Konoha Naruto discovers a secret and thanks to that he is able to wrest control of the eastern empire and become its empire but darkness brews on the horizon. Will Naruto be able to stop it. rated M for freedom and perhaps possibly some lemons. This is my first story so critizism is welcomed


**This is a story I've thought about for awhile and decided to finally write it P.S. this is my first story so criticism is welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto was currently lying in his bed and smiled as the memory of both Haku and Zabuza flashed before him.

Team 7 had just returned from their mission in wave, and Kakashi sent his Gennin home while he had to file the mission report.

_**A couple of hours later* Konoha Council Chamber**_

In the council chamber there were shouts and some yelling, mostly about the execution of the demon brat Uzumaki Naruto.

The third Hokage sighed I guess this is to be expected he thought but slammed his fist hard against the table silencing the chamber.

Suddenly a fat and greasy man sitting on civilian side of the council spoke up but Hokage sama the demon brat released his powers during his last mission the seal the fourth placed to contain him is weakening soon he will kill us all! He shouted followed with whispering agreements.

The third glared at the man whilst releasing some KI instantly shutting him up that boy is not some demon brat he is Uzumaki Naruto and he is one of my shinobis meaning that he falls under my jurisdiction and is of none of your concern he stated.

Suddenly one of the Hokages old advisors Homura turned to his old teammate and spoke Hiruzen while I do not agree with these civilians they do have a point.

I also agree said the Hogakes second advisor Koharu.

Explain yourself Sarutobi hissed at them, he couldn't believe that his old friends wanted to get rid of an innocent boy who also happened to be his successors son.

You see Koharu began since the seal that contained the Kyubi and weakening we have no other shinobi as well versed in sealing to subdue the Kyubi, Homura continued we feel it no longer safe to have him running free in the village.

Sarutobi sighed he saw the logic in their statement but he couldn't just get rid of the boy whom he started to see as his own grandson.

Suddenly a man with long black hair and pupil less eyes spoke up he was Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga clan.

I propose that since we have no way of containing the beast within him I suggest we get him out of our village and banish him.

The entire chamber were filled with silence until murmurs of agreement started to be heard from the civilan side but then continued on to the shinobi side and the Hokage sighed in resignation he knew that he had failed, Minato Kushina forgive me I have failed you.

Kakashi looked up let me be the one to tell him I am his Sensei after all he said, both the council and the Hokage nodded and the white haired cyklops left to deliver the grim news to his student.

_**Minute's later Narutos home**_

It was getting late and the Naruto was starting to get ready to sleep when suddenly Kakashis head popped through the window yo he greeted.

Oh hello Kakashi sensei the blond replied but seeing the look on Kakashis face he asked whats wrong.

Kakashi inhaled and spoke during our mission to wave when you fought Haku you released a power and because of that power you're seen as a hazard so you're…banished he said with a worried look on his face as he watched his students reaction.

Naruto world just crashed ba…bani….banished! He shouted why.

Kakashi had a dark look on his face and just turned away and said be gone from this village by tomorrow or you will be killed then he jumped out leaving a heart broken blond alone.

As Kakashi leaped out with tears flowing down on his only visible eye, sensei I've failed you.

_**Time jump 4weeks**_

Naruto was trudging through the forest just aimlessly walking, having being banished he didn't know what to do with his life. All of his previous goals becoming Hokage out the window.

Suddenly storm clouds were billowing across the sky. Hm it seems to be blowing up to a storm Naruto thought I better take shelter. Suddenly a cave appeared hm I can wait out the storm in there he thought for himself and headed inside.

As he entered the cave he was meet with a stunning sight the entire cave was filled with white glittering crystals with a gargantuan black crystal in the middle of it all.

All Naruto could do when he saw all the magnificent crystal was to exclaim woah! Didn't know something like this existed he exclaimed as he moved closer to the giant black crystal.

What is this place he thought and placed his hand on the black crystal, which started to glow intimidated Naruto retracted his hand and watched as the crystal started to crack.

Suddenly out of the cracks emerged shadows that suddenly formed into humanlike beings clad in black robes with a skull like face.

They suddenly turned towards Naruto and then suddenly bowed then suddenly whisperings could be heard we are the shades you whom have freed us you shall be our king.

_**AN: that's the prologue of the story I will add chapters whenever I have time I currently don't know how long this story will be. And also I decided to make Naruto a little ooc to make this story a little easier to write. **_


End file.
